Funds are requested for partial support (one-third of the total costs) for an annual Neurotrauma Symposium, to be held in conjunction with the Society for Neuroscience Annual Meeting in November, 1993. The two-day Symposium in 1993 will feature 18 lectures focusing on 6 topics covering 3 main themes in fundamental science and new technology. A primary objective of the 11th Neurotrauma Symposium is to expose researchers studying and clinicians treating traumatic and ischemic CNS injury to the cutting-edge science and technology that are relevant to neural injury so that new research frontiers can be opened and basic understanding of the mechanism of CNS injury advanced. A second objective is to encourage the interest of students, residents and post-doctoral fellows in neurotrauma research. A third objective is to stimulate interactive participation by both trauma and stroke researchers to share knowledge and experience. Through formal lectures, poster session, and other mechanisms of idea exchanges, the overall objective of this Symposium is to promote communication among basic and clinical scientists to advance our understanding of CNS injury and to develop better remedies.